


We're Perfect

by princessglimmah



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom Sea Hawk, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Mermista, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessglimmah/pseuds/princessglimmah
Summary: "“Liar. Behave! I’m still the one in command tonight.” Sea Hawk said in a deep, somewhat intimidating tone and smirked seeing just how much Mermista blushed and feeling her get even warmer. He knew how much she loved it when he became more rough, a side of him that he never really let out outside of the bedroom. He let go of her and finished unbuttoning his pants. “Now lay down, will you?” The man said, more gently this time, watching his girlfriend. “Good girl. Open your legs for me?""
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Seamista Smut





	We're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Another Seamista one shot smut because I can't get enough of these two! Enjoy! xx

Mermista was holding on strongly to anything she could get a grip on, from the headboard to the edge of the bed to the pillows. Her breathing was as unstable as the ocean on a stormy day. The vibrations that came from the toy that Sea Hawk, who was sitting next to her in bed, was holding to her pussy made her emit the loveliest moans. Her face was flustered, a pinkish shade of red that made her look even more gorgeous. He loved seeing her like that, so lost in her own pleasure she didn’t even bother hiding any of it from him, she didn’t hold anything back. Her moans started getting louder and less spaced, her body moving like waves. He could tell she was close. Again. 

“Got anything to tell me, Misty?” 

“ _ I’m s-so close! _ ” she breathed, and as soon as she said it the vibrations stopped, and she started whimpering, covering her face with her hands. “Babe, please!!!”

“It’s not time yet and you know it, darling. But you’re being such a good girl. So fucking pretty when you’re this fucking needy.” Sea Hawk said, running his hands from her calf to her inner thighs, gently giving her overstimulated pussy a single touch of his hand, which made her bite her lip. “Oh, you’re so fucking wet. Do you want me to taste you? Do you want me to lick you dry until you cum?” He growled in her ear following it by a bite

“Y-yes, please!” She held onto his hair and pulled him close into a deep kiss, feeling his tongue intertwine on hers and he lifted her body so she was now sitting facing him, holding her waist and pulling her closer.

He separated the kiss by grabbing her neck and elevating her head enough so they were staring deep into each other's eyes, and she saw a fire and a passion unmatchable in his. He ran his free hand from her shoulders to one of her boobs, giving it a gentle squeeze, not breaking eye contact. His hands trailed down her stomach and she expected to feel his touch where she needed it the most, but instead his hand was gone. Before she could look at where it went she felt a silicone material touch her clit and with the sound of a click the vibration was back and she had melted into Sea Hawk’s arms.

“Too bad I won’t, princess.”

Mermista’s eyes rolled back and she let out a loud moan. Her hands were holding Sea Hawk’s arm, nail digging deep into his skin. Gently, he turned her body so she was sitting with her back to him and he placed his legs around her torso. With his free hand he ran his fingers through her neck and moved her hair to one side, exposing her skin. 

“You’re such a good little slut, my dear.” He whispered into her neck, kissing it softly and then sucking on it with more intensity. He wanted her to be reminded of this moment when she looked at herself in the mirror, the marks of his love on her body, a temporary but effective reminder of the pleasure the two of them felt together. A reminder she was his and he was hers.

Mermista could feel Sea Hawk’s volume behind her and it brought her even more pleasure knowing he wanted to be inside of her just as much as she wanted to be inside of him. Her brain was barely functioning at this point, but she managed to say the words.

“ _ Sea Hawk. _ ” She breathed. “Enough of this. I want you.  _ Now _ .” She quickly held the hand that was holding the vibrator strongly and turned to the man, grabbing his collar and kissing him. 

“Wow, look at who’s being a little needy brat! You know that wasn’t the plan! You know there are consequences when someone doesn’t follow orders, don’t you?” The guy smirked and grabbed her ass. That devilish smirk, the one that showed her he already had mischievous plans in his brain from the beginning. He knew exactly what he was doing.

  
“I don’t care, I’ll deal with it later, just… just  _ fuck me _ !” 

“As you wish, dearest.” The man smiled, taking his shirt off in a quick move. “May I?” He pointed to his pants, which were still buttoned and unreachable under his girlfriend’s thighs. 

“Ughhh hurry up! I’m getting dry here!!” Mermista left his lap, crossing her arms to her chest with a grumpy face.”

Sea Hawk grabbed her by the waist suddenly, and placed a single finger on her entrance. “Liar. Behave! I’m still the one in command tonight.” He said in a deep, somewhat intimidating tone and smirked seeing just how much she blushed and feeling her get even warmer. He knew how much she loved it when he became more rough, a side of him that he never really let out outside of the bedroom. He let go of her and finished unbuttoning his pants. “Now lay down, will you?” The man said, more gently this time, watching his girlfriend. “Good girl. Open your legs for me?”

Mermista spread her legs open and Sea Hawk placed himself on top of her, staring into her eyes with a smile.

“Stop being a dork.” She said, timidly. “You’re looking at me like you wanna be gentle. I don’t want gentle, okay?”

“Are you sure? You had a pretty good run with our little vibrating friend!”

“I’m sure Sea Hawk, oh my gosh, I wonder how many of my friends have to beg for their boyfriends to fu- _ OH! _ ” She felt the pressure inside of her, and forgot all of her thoughts at once.

“Lost your words, princess?” Sea Hawk grunted, moving his cock in slow but deep pounds inside of his girlfriend. “You better find them. I want you begging for me,  _ begging  _ for me to fuck you faster and harder!”

“ _ Oh stars _ , please!” Mermista was back to grabbing Sea Hawk’s arms, leaving marks all over it in the process. “Please fuck me harder,  _ please _ !”

“Good girl!” Sea Hawk built up the speed, Mermista’s loud moaning sending him to another universe, driving him so close with each sound, each pound. He could feel her walls starting to tighten, and she grabbed one of his hands and moved it to her neck, and he squeezed it the way he knew she liked it.

“Faster, I’m  _ s-so close _ !” She cried, and the man moved his hand from her neck to her face, placing two fingers on her mouth which she obediently sucked on. He placed his fingers on her clit and gently traced circles on it which made her curse under her breath. “Right there,  _ yes _ , like that, fuck, fuuck!  _ dontstopdontstop _ !  _ AH _ !”

Mermista’s orgasm came in the form of a shaking body, tears and breathy cursing, and the sight brought Sea Hawk to his own not longer after. He leaned to kiss her, still inside, and the slow kiss soon became more passionate and it was clear to both they weren’t done. He picked up the rhythm again, this time with their bodies completely intertwined and soon the moans were back. “ _ Oh my stars _ ” and “ _ Yes! _ ” was all the words Mermista could say, hands on his back, her body on fire, the electricity between them causing both to grunt and scream, feeling sensations they didn’t even know existed. When they reached their second orgasm, simultaneously, Sea Hawk just laid on top of her for a while, both just trying to regulate their breathing, smiling like dorks on each other’s shoulders and then they were laughing. 

“This was…  _ wow _ .” Sea Hawk said, rolling to Mermista’s side on the bed.

“I know.  _ Wow _ .” She looked at him, his face sweaty, his hair a mess. A divine sight. “I love you, Sebastian.” 

“I love you too! So much!” He couldn’t stop smiling. “Now how about I prepare us a bath and we relax a little? I think we need it!” He giggled, sitting up.

“That’s perfect.” She placed her hand on his.  _ You’re perfect _ , is what she wanted to say. Stupid words never came out right for her. She hoped he knew.

“ _ We’re perfect,  _ darling.”

He knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this! Comments, feedbacks and kudos are always highly appreciated!  
> Huge thank you to MysticMermaid13 for hyping me up and motivating me to write this and to alysurr for helping with the name again! And long live the great secret underwater society!


End file.
